


惊鸿过隙

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	惊鸿过隙

惊鸿过隙  
-煽情过度预警  
-所写非完全所想  
===  
“最近有和容仁哥见面吗？”  
在新平台开播的第三天，以为不会有太多人关注，但终于还是从追过来的韩饭那里收到了这样的问题。  
摆弄头发的手在脑后不被察觉地收紧了一下，开口，平静如水：  
“没有哦。”

为什么要见，见了说什么，有什么好见的。赞镕哥退役这么久了天天呆在韩国，也没见你们问一句私底下见没见。  
朴载赫面上不显山不露水，也就翻译的喷麦让他有点皱眉。他打了一天rank也没碰见个满意的辅助，游戏体验还不如跑去中路玩瑞兹，一有大招就跑下路，尝尝四包二里那个四的快感。  
自己家下路被双杀了，瑞兹姗姗来迟,卡尔玛明明可以溜走的非要留下来和伊泽殉情。朴载赫一边替他们收尸一边把对面下路收了，心想没必要，真没必要。你以为你俩在玩泰坦尼克号呢船沉了还要表忠心，不过这九百块谢谢了，权当科学养猪。  
那把后来输了，朴载赫气得开了个大把下路从泉水送到对面脸上，为自己的18分献活祭。退回主界面时正是MSI的宣传，他的鼠标滑过去，飞快地点了新一局。

=  
规定的直播时间一到，工作人员连告别词都没等他说完就切掉了直播。朴载赫挤出的笑容僵在脸上，不消一秒统统收回，看向右下角的时间，深深吐了口压抑几小时的浊气。  
已经是五月份了，MSI都开始了，TL的比赛又要开始了。  
原来六个月也可以和六年一样恍如隔世。

你让六个月前的朴载赫想象自己会频繁失眠、会陷于超过3小时无法解除的无力感、会在基地快爆掉的时候想“就这样吧”……那六个月前的朴载赫怕是只会哈哈大笑然后说容仁哥你听听，你信吗？  
他容仁哥说，是人都会变的。  
然后就走了。像个开了惊鸿过隙的洛，飞得没边没际。还魅惑了他大洋彼岸的一票新队友，朴载赫买十个能叠加的火炮也伤不到他分毫，反倒是他留下的点燃还不死不休地烫着，焦了他一身骄傲的轻羽。掉在地上的都跟鸡毛一样轻贱又好笑，任谁看了都得说一句好蠢一AD你净化呢？  
那不行，带净化跟认怂有什么区别嘛。  
一个洛，还能单杀我不成？  
于是朴载赫就这么被控一次中一次，每次试图反击还每每会被找到破绽。朴载赫也会想，其实曺容仁根本不是故意的，他的目标范围里都没他什么事。你说说看，夸队友AD，夸队伍好，拿冠军捧奖杯，为MSI集训，这跟他朴载赫有关系吗？那人甚至都善良地没在前三星群里晒mvp奖杯求夸！体贴到这份上，再上赶着吃伤害那叫送。朴载赫当初赌气“希望他栽一次”的劲儿早就憋没了，睁着通宵看比赛熬红的双眼，想了半天，给他发了一句恭喜。  
千言万语，不如恭喜。

==

恭喜让二追三成功；  
恭喜人生第一次MSI；  
恭喜在曾经遗憾的土地上证明了自己；  
恭喜得偿所愿；  
恭喜你没有错。

==  
错的是曾经有那么一瞬间想抓住那片羽毛的他自己。  
是自私自利是十恶不赦是悬崖下要拉断树枝的手，鸽子在枝头无辜地筑巢呢没有道理和脚滑的人同归于尽。最后一场称得上喜悦的比赛里，他一箭射中迎面冲来的洛，他真是魔障上头才会想为什么比赛之外的那一箭却频频不中呢。明明不中才是好的，像飞鸟像流星像什么都好，步踏虹光游弋自如才是那人本来的样子。  
说人都会变的那个一直都没变过，倒是戚戚然听着的那个，一夜之间长出了七八十个棱角。

茶杯翻倒在地，手背被烫得通红一片。朴载赫才惊觉自己接热水接着接着又走神了。一边跑去冲冷水一边祈祷不要太严重，他还想上点分。走着走着想起和别人的上分赌注都作废了，直播结束又放假了，一时间也没什么好追求的东西，这手伤不伤好像也没那么重要。就是不知道教练还会不会威逼利诱他们集体看MSI——入围赛阶段有什么好看的。  
朴载赫的脚步慢了下来，突然觉得心里空茫茫一片。

电梯“叮——”地一声在右边停下，他下意识地瞥了眼，门缝缓缓拉开，折射着光的微尘闪烁着飘出。他的天空之镜被滴进一粒雨滴，涟漪瞬间让整个世界的倒影七零八落，那七八十个棱角齐齐倒戈，割得他满身是血。  
但还是得好好藏起，用不知何时飞速学会了的若无其事这招，稳稳地、 紧紧地注视着来人。再用久违的亲昵说上一句：“好久不见。”  
仿佛他的羽毛依旧柔软鲜活。 

<完？>  
所写非完全所想，重要的事再说一遍。


End file.
